Devil May Cry: A Snow Woman's Kiss
by Darkslayer740
Summary: After being defeated by Mundus , Vergil was enslaved and forced to do Munduses bidding, in a corrupt state he fought Dante again and was defeated once more, on the brink of death he found himself at Yokai Academy , a school for monsters, after being registered a student, Vergil feels sudden emotions after meeting Mizore Shirayuki, but love is not the only thing he will have to face
1. Aftermath And A Snow Woman

**Devil May Cry: A Snow Woman's Kiss**

Chapter 1: Aftermath

As Vergil slowly fell farther and farther he felt death on the brink. He knew it was the end, until he heard a voice a familiar female voice from afar

"Vergil.. Vergil..."

"Huh.. what is that?...who is that? "

"Vergil.. it is not your time "

"W-what!?"

After seeing a light appear Vergil. Awoke on a island shore next to what appeared to be some kind of pumpkin scarecrow

he wondered where he was , he had no idea where he drifted too he was surprised to even be alive last.

He remembered he was manipulated by Mundus, he fought Dante and the rest was blank.

so Vergil stood up in wonder but decided to venture on this mysterious island.

Vergil soon came upon a forest of some sort, he continued on which the path led him to a cemetery like area , again he continued on.

Soon Vergil spotted what appeared to be a school, Vergil wondered what school would be on an uncharted island.

He sensed amounts of energy that were definitely not human. Vergil spotted a pink haired school girl with a silver rosary on her chest wearing a miniskirt, a large amount of energy could be sensed from the rosary.

Vergil decided to approach the girl to ask what the location he was at is called

"Excuse me.. but do you know where I am?"

Vergil asked.

"Why yes this is Yokai Academy" replied the girl

"Yokai...Academy? " Vergil said in wonder "Yes the best school for Monsters" The girl said with a smile

"What is your name?" asked Vergil

"Moka, Moka Akashiya" she replied with joy

"I am Vergil, Vergil Sparda" Vergil responded as he knew that he just made a new acquaintance.

"Why don't you Register here Vergil? " Moka asked in curiosity

"I have no reason to, I wouldn't pass for a student anyway"

Moka looked at him with a tilted head "Why do you say That?" Moka asked,

"It's hard to explain, I Basically woke up here,nothing else to say Really" Vergil said with a straight face.

Vergil thought for a minute (Hold on... maybe her power can be taken...maybe I should attempt to register)

Moka walked on ahead, "Moka! " Vergil called out with a small grin "Yes? " Said Moka with a curious face "

"I will need you're help if I am going to Register" Vergil said with slight annoyance as he continued on with Moka.

Moka smiled brightly "Of course I'll help you" she said with a smile

"Thank you..." Vergil said quietly as he followed behind her

As Moka and Vergil finally got to the directors office she knocked on the door "Um Mr. director I found someone that wants to register as a student" she said

"Very well, you two may enter" Said the director faintly as he waited to see the student

Moka walked in and Vergil went in after her, instantly on sight the director recognized Vergil

(That boy!... is the eldest son of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda! What is he doing here?) The director thought to himself .

Vergil and the director both began a cold stare-down , Vergil's cold eyes peering at the directors, after a minute of silence the director smiled small

"Welcome , what is you're name young man?" Asked the director faking his kindness although Moka had no idea

"Vergil..." He said calmly

"Well Vergil. welcome to Yokai academy! I will get Moka to walk you to the entrance of the boys dorm and we'll get you a uniform tomorrow" said the director

"Very well..." Replied Vergil silently

"Moka I give you the rest of the day of so you can show our soon to be new student around the school" The director said with a grin

"Oh! Thank you sir" Replied Moka as she gave a thanking bow

"Right this way Vergil" Said Moka with a skip to the door

Vergil followed behind Moka quietly , he hooked his sheathed Yamato to his belt since he had no reason to be on guard during this tour he was about to get

"Okay so first I'm going to show you the gym" Said Moka heading towards the gym, Vergil kept following behind her.

The tour continued on to lunch , Moka insisted that he should meet her friends, Vergil didn't care to, but since he had nothing better to do he finally agreed filling Moka with joy, as the two walked a small group of people could be seen in the not so far distance

"Hey everyone!" Moka shouted waving at her friends.

Vergil now seen a blue haired girl in a miniskirt and yellow vest in the distance with a small girl who appeared to be wearing a witch hat and cape as well as yet another miniskirt, there was also a boy, a teenaged boy with dark brown hair with them

The boy noticed Moka running towards them and reacted with a smile waving back

"Hey! Moka!" shouted the boy

The blue haired girl noticed Vergil right away

"Who the hell is that?" the girl asked

"That's why I was looking for you guys" Responded Moka as she stopped in front of the group turning to face Vergil motioning him to hurry up with a smile and hand wave

Vergil sighed and picked up his pace a little and stopped in front of the group without a care

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Vergil, he will be officially a student tomorrow, I met him going to school today, say hi Vergil" Moka said looking to him

Vergil just responded with a wave "Hello..." he said slightly annoyed

"Hi I'm Tskune Auno" the boy said smiling

Vergil again waved but this time without a word

"I'm Kurumu Kuruno" She said blankly not caring to meet him

"Hello, I'm Yukari Sendo" Said the small witch hatted girl

Vergil once again responded with a careless wave

"Hey... we're missing one more person" said Moka looking around

Suddenly a quiet sweet voice was heard behind a nearby rock right beside Vergil

"So you're the new guy hmm? Your hair reminds me of snow" The voice called out

Vergil blinked and looked to the side seeing a girl with crystal blue eyes and medium length purple hair wearing a white sweater with purple sleeves, she stood up and walked away from the rock revealing her miniskirt and thigh high purple stripped stockings with a small pack on her leg, the other were startled by the random appearance of their other friend

"And who might you be?" Vergil asked slightly curious

"Mizore Shirayuki, and you're Vergil huh?" She said

"How do you know?" Vergil asked

"Lets just say I was around longer than you think' She replied

"Dammit Mizore you always pop up outta no where!" Kurumu exclaimed

"Yeah? What's you're point" She replied

"Okay girls please don't start now, we have a guest here at the moment" Yukari said crossing her arms

Vergil suddenly felt more talkative but he didn't know why, he just crossed his arms too

"Hey don't look at me, succubitch here started it" Mizore stated looking at Kurumu

"What! What did you just say you snow skank!?" Kurumu shouted

"Please you two calm down" Tskune said holding his arms up

"Yeah sorry Tskune" Kurumu replied

"Alright but she should be used to how I am already" Mizore said

Vergil stood in silence deep his thoughts

(Why do I suddenly have this urge to converse?... this is strange of me)

"Hey earth to spiky hair, are you still here?" Mizore said looking to Vergil

Vergil then shook his head "I'm fine... now its lunch you guys should go eat" Vergil stated

"But you dont have a lunch, could I maybe get you something? I really don't mind" Moka offered

"I wouldnt want to be a bother" Vergil said quietly

"Don't worry about it Vergil" Moka insisted

Vergil sighed "Fine..."

"No problem" Moka smiled

Vergil ate lunch and only conversed by answering questions he was being asked, after lunch he had said to Moka she could go to class and he would sit in his dorm room for the rest of the day, she agreed and after lunch that is exactly where he went.

Vergil sat back and read a book the rest of the night , then finally when he got tired he hung his coat up and placed the Yamato at bedside , his thoughts floated in his mind

(How will I be able to do this..? I will have to act carefully if I am going to do this... I cannot believe I am in school again, and what was my problem earlier?.. oh well lets see where this leads me next)

Vergil fell in a dreamless sleep, in the morning he would get his uniform and be in school again.

-End Of Chapter-


	2. A Vampire's Power And A Snow Woman

**Devil May Cry: A Snow Woman's Kiss**

**Chapter 2: A Vampire's Power And A Snow Woman.**

It was morning and the sun peeked through Vergil's dorm window beaming in his eyes, annoyed from being disturbed he'd figure he should get up anyway since today was his first official day of being a Yokai student. He finally took the liberty of getting himself out of bed, he stretched stepping out of bed a tad bit groggy, he shook off the fatigue and walked to his bathroom turning on the faucet washing his face, after he finished he took a towel and dried his face off, he gelled his hair back and put on his specially designed school uniform, it was his favorite shade of blue and even his snake-like designs that were similar to the designes on his jacket, which he left hanging on the coat rack by the door, he threw his pants on and his brown boots. Finally he picked up his Sheathed Yamato that lay at his bedside, with his morning stuff done he headed to his home room. He got to the door of his home room, Vergil walked inside, The teacher with dirty blonde hair and cat ears and tail.

"Huh? Oh listen up class we have a new student joining us today, everyone this is Vergil Sparda." Said the teacher with a smile."You can go sit in the empty seat by miss Shirayuki."

Vergil nodded and walked to the seat, making his way Vergil noticed some girls looking at him, he didn't care and sat in his seat. Tskune looked over to Vergil and whispered

"Hey Vergil, glad you could join us" Said Tskune with a light smile.

Vergil just responded with a careless nod and paid attention to the teacher. The rest of 1st period dragged on and Vergil had already done his work so he spent the rest of class looking out the window letting his thoughts linger. Tskune thought he would see if Vergil was doing okay, he whispered to him.

"Psst, hey Vergil how is your work going?" Asked Tskune

Vergil looked over to him."It would be wise to focus on your own work" Vergil said turning his attention back to the window he once again let his thoughts roam in behind

Tskune let out an awkward chuckle hearing Vergil's response, thinking his new friend must have finished his work, Tskune decided to leave Vergil be since he wasn't very talkative during class.

The last few minutes of class passed, the bell rang and the students stood up making their way to exit the room.

"Okay everyone club meetings are next, hurry so you don't be late" Said Ms. Nekonome as she watched the students exit the classroom.

Vergil made his way to the door.

As Vergil made his exit Moka was talking to the others.

"So guys I'm going to ask Vergil if he wants to join the newspaper club, what do you guys think?" She asked

"Well there's no other way to know him better so why the hell not" Kurumu said in response

"The more the merrier!" Yukari exclaimed

"Of course" Replied Tskune with a smile

"Yeah alright" Mizore said nodding

"Then let's go tell him!" Moka said with a smile making her way to the door . She spotted Vergil walking down the hall, he wasn't far from the classroom since he was taking his time, Moka went up to him, the others caught up behind her. "Vergil I have a question for you" She called out to him, Vergil stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her seeing Moka and the others behind her.

"What is it?" He simply said with a blank face

"Well me and the others have been thinking, and we'd like to ask you if you would like to join the newspaper club? We'd love to have you in our club" Moka said with a smile

Vergil blinked and thought for a moment. (Would they even need another member? I've heard the Yokai Gazette were doing amazing and is a school favorite) He thought to himself.

"Do you even need another member? You seem to be doing fine right now" Vergil asked raising a brow.

"Well either way, new members are always good, so what do you say?"Moka asked nicely.

"...Very well" He said in agreement

"Wonderful, We're headed to a meeting now, follow us" Moka said turning her direction to make her way to the club. Vergil followed behind her to the newspaper clubs room, asking him to join was unexpected. They arrived at the clubs room and entered, they sat at the table.

"So guys, we need to think of a new article, any idea's" Asked Tskune who was now deep in thought.

"Well we need one that could catch everyone's attention, how about an article about sexy fashion trends, and who better to post then yours truly" Kurumu said with a giggle

"Pfft your sense of 'fashion' is just another way of saying slutty" Yukari exclaimed

"This coming from a little kid who's flatter than an ironing board" Snapped Kurumu.

"Please! my fun-sized gumdrops are to die for unlike your air bags" Yukari said laughing.

"What did you say you little bitch?!" Snarled Kurumu

"Please calm down you two" Requested Tskune holding his hands up with open palms.

"Yeah, come on guys a club is about teamwork not someone's own idea" Moka stated with an innocent look.

"Exactly, you two chill out, I'll just put up an article about stalking, its going to be called 'Watching Over The One You Love' Its perfection" Mizore said looking at Tskune with a smile in which he replied with an awkward chuckle.

"Hmm.. Vergil , I know you just joined but you wouldn't happen to have an article idea would you?" Asked Moka tilting her head slightly to the side.

Vergil looked at Moka." Well perhaps one about sword combat, I call it 'Choosing Your Blade Of Destiny' Maybe that could work" Vergil replied

The group was slightly impressed. Moka nodded

"That's actually a pretty good name" Mizore commented

"That sounds interesting actually"Moka said smiling

"Not bad at all" Commented Kurumu.

"It sounds catchy, it just might work" Yukari said looking over to Vergil

"Yeah nice one, I'll help you print copies, since your new here I don't mid helping you with articles" Tskune said with a warm smile

"If you wish..." Vergil said in response to the offer.

"Help me write an article too Tskune" Kurumu said clinging to Tskune's arm.

"No way, make an article with me Tskune, at least this way you won't have any extra weight holding you down when we write" Yukari exclaimed wrapping her hands on Tskune's chest.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean you flat chested twit!" Kurumu yelled back pulling Tskune to her.

"You two are both idiots, Tskune and I got the cold touch, and together we could make it a nice lukewarm feeling" Stated Mizore who then grabbed Tskune's other arm and tugged him to her direction.

"Stop it you guys, Tskune's already promised to write one with me!" Said Moka in an innocent tone.

"Hey guys cut it out! We can all make an article together just please let go!" Shouted Tskune with a blusing face

Vergil just sat there ignoring the group's petty little spat, he felt a little jealous for some strange reason, but Vergil quickly brushed away the feeling with a sudden thought. (Even this group has their own type od idiocy.. how annoying) He thought to himself.

After a few minutes the club room was peaceful and Vergil began to type his article , Tskune was free at last and lended Vergil a hand.

"Just make sure the printing machine is plugged in , I have the rest just fine" Vergil stated

"Oh okay then" Tskune said sitting back at the table with the others. It took Vergil until lunch time to type the article, he edited and prepared to print several copies of the paper with his article headlining the front page.

"Alright, Me and Yukari will go hand out some papers then we'll meet you guys in the cafeteria" Stated Kurumu "Okay lets go Yukari "Got it" Yukari replied following Kurumu out the door"

Vergil walked to the cafeteria with Mizore, Moka and Tskune, they grabbed theor trays and sat at a table, a handful of the students in the cafeteria already were given a copy of the Yokai Gazette and were impressed with the article Vergil had put out, a few of the girls that were eyeing Vergil earlier were in love with the article.

Two Girls and a few friends approached Vergil and gave him their regards.

"Um excuse me Vergil, we just wanted to say we loved your article, it really make sense: The girl said with a blush.

"Thank you" Said Vergil in response as the girls nodded and walked away.

"Wow Vergil it looks like people loved it" Moka said smiling before eating some of her food.

"Its just common knowledge of what a true warrior must be capable of" Vergil said with a blank face

"I gotta admit, you did really well" Commented Mizore

"Once again, basic knowledge but thank you" He said blinking.

A few tables away there was four male students jealous of Vergil, they planned amongst themselves of what to do later.

"That asshole. whats he trying to prove" Said one of the students

"We outta kick his ass and give him a special welcome to this school" said one of the other males,

"Okay this guy goes for a walk late night after school, this will be easy" Claimed the third male student.

"Alright, we're gonna make him wish he was dead after" exclaimed the fourth male.

Kurumu and Yukari returned and sat at the table reunited with their group.

"People are really liking your article Vergil, how did you do it" Asked Kurumu.

Vergil sighed "Must I keep repeating myself?" Responded Vergil in an annoyed tone

"Jeez it was just a compliment" Kurumu snapped.

After lunch the group attended their last classes and the end of the day bell rang, instantly Vergil left for his walk, eventually it began getting dark outside and on his way back to the academy Vergil made it back to campus grounds, when suddenly the four males approached him.

"So you're the new kid huh?" Said the first male

"Yes... but whats it to you?!" Vergil replied

"What do you think your trying to pull? impressing those girls we have our eyes on huh?!" snarled the second male.

"They just happen to know what real intrest is, unlike you imbeciles getting worked up for no absolute reason" Vergil snapped "Now if you'll excuse me.. I would like to return to my dorm you halfwits!" Vergil said walking past them.

"Hey you aren't going anyway you punk, not until we beat the crap outta you" Snarled the third man.

"Yeah it's over you idiot" Shouted the fourth man, they changed to their monster forms which were bears and charged at Vergil, he sighed and moved to the side and hit the first bear with his sheathed blade, the second bear went for a claw to Vergil's face, he dashed to the left and tripped the bear unsheathing his Yamato and slashed the grounded enemy in non-vital area's only cutting one vital spot which prevented the grounded enemy from getting up. Vergil sheathed his blade and preparing for the third bears strike. Meanwhile Tskune heard the shouting and told his friends, Kurumu, Mizore and Moka accompanied by Yukari met with Tskune and ran to the noises, they arrived to witniss two bears down and two more left standing, the group couldn't help but be amazed to what they were seeing, the third bear ran to Vergil who dashed by with blinding speed unleashing a series of slashes during his dash, the bear stood still seeming like nothing happened , Vergil finally sheathed his Yamato and blood from the slashes spewed everywhere as the bear fell to the ground a bloody mess, his friends were surprised seeing how skilled Vergil was, finally the last bear was terrified and threw a rock at Vergil to keep distance, Vergil hit the rock away from him with his free hand, the rock broke but sent pieces hurling towards Moka, Vergil looked to his friends.

"Watch out Moka!" He shouted, Tskune moved her out of the way but took off her rosary, Vergil felt a surge of monster energy blast out from Moka as she transformed into her true form , standing before him Vergil seen a long silver-haired woman with blood-red eyes.

"So you're as strong as they say you are Vergil" Said the woman looking at Vergil

"So you are the one in the rosary, Moka's true form... interesting" Said Vergil in response to Moka.

"W-Whats this power?" Gasped the bear feeling Moka's energy"

"So you get all fed up over an article in the paper huh? how pathetic" exclaimed Moka

The bear growled "How dare you!" It said running at her.

"Enough! You need to learn your place!" she shouted running at the bear with a powerful spinning back kick that sent the bear flying far into the forest.

"Impressive, Just what I would expect from a Vampire" Said Vergil slightly amazed.

"You're not too bad yourself, until we meet again" She said as she turned her back which Tskune who reattached the rosary sealing true Moka up again, the silver hair vanished making the pink hair return, a groggy Moka fell back which Tskune caught her.

The group went back to Yokai and proceeded to their dorms after bidding each other a goodnight.

Vergil entered his dorm and took off his school uniform putting the Yamato at bedside after kicking off his brown boots. Vergil got in his bed and fell fast asleep marking his first day as a Yokai Academy student over.

-End Of Chapter -

**Quick Authors Note**: Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and support I've been getting from you guys, it means alot , I can't wait to hear from you guys again, thanks for reading, Chapter three Vergil will be meeting the infamous little sister of Moka, Kokoa Shuzen! ~Darkslayer.


	3. Bloodlines And A Vampire

**Devil May Cry: A Snow Woman's Kiss**

**Chapter 3: Bloodlines**

Vergil awoke in the morning , he remembered how he saw Moka's true power the previous night , like every morning he got out of bed and went to the bathroom and washed his face and woke himself up then put on his customized school uniform and headed for class. Waiting for him was his friends he had made. (Never thought I would make what they call... friends) Vergil thought to himself as he walked to them.

"Good morning Vergil" Said Moka with a smile

"Morning Moka,," He replied

"Hey morning Vergil" Kurumu said waving

"Yeah morning" Responded Vergil

"Hello Vergil, good morning" Said Yukari with a smile as she bowed.

"Morning to you as well" Said Vergil in reply.

'Good morning Vergil" Tskune said smiling

"Morning Tskune." He said.

"Oh yeah we have club meeting right away, you actually might get to meet our club president" Said Moka

"The club president huh?" He replied

"Yeah he's cool.. err but a real pervert" Said Kurumu narrowing her eyes

"A pervert?... I assume there are quite a few people like that" Said Vergil crossing his arms.

"Well he's not that bad" Tskune said rubbing the back of his head.

"We should get to the meeting guys, we don't wanna be late" Moka suggested.

"Right" Said Vergil

Moka , Vergil and the others began to make their way to the club room, as they got to the club room they opened the door and sat down at the table.

"Your article was pretty good last time Vergil , anymore bright idea's?" Asked Tskune.

"Nothing at the moment" Stated Vergil

The door opened and in walked a man wearing an open school uniform with a necklace that had a wolf emblem and a red hairband walked in the room.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Said the man as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Hey Ginei this our new member of the newspaper club Vergil Sparda" Moka introduced

"Hi there , the names Ginei Morioka, I'm the president of the newspaper club" Said Ginei with a smile

"Right, hello" Said Vergil in reply

Then suddenly the air vent lid fell and Mizore landed on the table but quickly jumped to the floor.

"So you finally decided to show up huh Ginei?" Asked Mizore

"Mizore?!" Said Moka startled by Mizore's surprise appearance.

"Just how long have you been there?!" Kurumu exclaimed. Mizore responded with a smile

"Heh, yeah I gotta act like a president since its what I am" Ginei said with a grin.

"You really enjoy unexpected appearances don't you?" Commented Vergil

Mizore blinked and looked over to him. "Yeah I'm sneaky that way" She said in reply.

After a few moments later the group made a few articles and put them in the latest paper they made and went to class. It was history class and they were talking about the war between humans and demons that happened a millenia ago, Vergil didn't want to do the work since it involved his fathers pity for the human's, he still hated human's but then he realized Tskune was a human, and he was showing him kindness but Vergil also remembered his group of friends had no knowledge of his past history but he preferred to keep it that way.

"When it seemed like no hope was left for humankind, a demon named Sparda betrayed his own kind to save the humans, but in the end Sparda died sealing Mundus and trapped him in the demon world" Explained Ms. Nekoname, a student raised her hand.

"Yes?" Asked Ms. Nekoname

"If Sparda is dead, what happens if Mundus returned?" Asked the student

"Well its said that Sparda had two sons , If Mundus was to return one of them would take care of him" replied Ms. Nekoname

(Yeah I know all about that..) Vergil thought to himself as the lesson continued.

"So can someone tell me what the weapon Sparda used to fight was called.. hmm how about you Vergil?"

Vergil stood up and cleared his throat "The blade was named after himself, The Sparda sword" He answered

"Yes that's correct" Ms. Nekoname said nodding

Vergil sat down again closing his text book as the lesson continued, a male student was looking at Vergil with an angered look in which Vergil noticed right away and glared back at him then the bell suddenly rang.

"Oh looks like the times up, okay class have a good day" Said Ms. Nekoname dismissing the class

The student that gave Vergil the glare left right away, Vergil was a bit skeptical but knew he would find out soon enough, the others met, it was lunch time and the group ate together in the cafeteria, as they ate a voice called to them,

"So another idiot to add to your group of wimp ass friends, get ready Moka its time I get my real sister back!" The voice shouted, everyone looked at the commotion, Vergil and his friends looked over, he saw a girl with bright orange hair, brown knee socks and had a little bat for a companion.

"Who is this?" Asked Vergil

"That's Ko-" Before Kurumu could finish her answer the girl interrupted what she was saying.

"Listen up, I'm Kokoa Shuzen and I'm the REAL Moka's little sister, I'm not a force to be reckoned with now stand aside before I kick your asses to the ground" Shouted Kokoa

"Look Kokoa I'm trying to eat lunch with my friends please leave us alone" Asked Moka

"Shut up! I'm kicking your ass to dust and I'm getting my big sister back and nothing will stop me!" Kokoa yelled as she squeezed her bat transforming to a spiked hammer as she charged at the group and swung her hammer in an attempt to crush them, Vergil and the others jumped away from the bench causing the bench to be broken instead.

"Dammit I thought we were done with her!" Kurumu exclaimed

"Seriously ? Can't she get the hint already?" Yukari said grabbing out her wand

"I take you've all seen this girl many times before?" Asked Vergil jumping back putting his guard up.

"Yeah this bitch doesn't quit, I should of frozen her solid a long time ago"Exclaimed Mizore as frozen ice claws came out from under her sleeves.

"No more of this shit!" Shouted Kokoa swinging her hammer directly at Moka

"Moka look out!' Tskune yelled diving and pushing Moka to the side causing him to go through a wall and landing against a tree letting out a groan of pain

"Tskune!" Shouted Moka who ran outside after him

Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari followed behind Kokoa who darted through the destroyed wall chasing after Moka

"If you think you can run away from me you got another thing coming!" Shouted Kokoa who changed the hammer into a spiked baseball bat.

Kurumu let out her tail and grew her claws spreading her wings and taking flight.

"I've had enough of your crap , so chill out!" Said Mizore shooting out five ice shards at Kokoa

"Hah! You think that could stop me?" Kokoa said as she jumped out of the way avoiding the shards with incredible speed, Kurumu swooped down and tried striking Kokoa with her claws but Kokoa side stepped out of the way and kicked her in the face sending her through about three tree's.

"My turn! Go cards go!" Said Yukari casting a spell and sending a large amount of cards towards Kokoa who used her speed to dodge them all and charged at Yukari, before she could get hurt Kokoa was stopped by a series of ice pillars that was made by Mizore

"Mizore!?" Said Yukari in surprise

"Stay back Yukari, I'll handle this" Said Mizore with her ice claws ready

"Kokoa leave them alone!" Exclaimed Moka

"You want these lame friends to live then fight me as the real you!" Kokoa shouted in reply

"Moka!" Tskune said weakly

"I have to do this, please I'll be okay" Moka said as she ran to Kokoa

"Moka! wait" Shouted Tskune standing up and following after her. but before Moka and Kokoa could start the gym teacher Mr. Kotsubo came running with a small bamboo stick.

"Hey ! Kokoa Shuzen stop this, you did this last time, enough of your trouble"

"Damn looks like this has to wait, next time my big sister will come back if it's the last thing I do" Kokoa stated as she ran off turning her bat back to normal she took off.

"Hey get back here!, Not this again" The teacher ran after her

"My apologies for not stepping in" Vergil said

"Yeah you could of did something but I had a feeling that asshole would show up" Mizore commented

Kurumu walked back emerging from the forest, she seemed to have healed a little on the way.

"At least we'll be ready next time" Kurumu said

Moka ran back to Tskune and put his arm over her to help him walk, soon after the friends bid each other goodnight and returned to their dorms.

The sun went down, it was night-time at last and everyone was in their dorms , but Vergil was bored and tired of doing nothing so he decided to go to the library since he had a library pass, he exited his room and dorm to begin walking on campus towards the library.

On the way to the library that same student that glared at him in class earlier approached Vergil.

"Finally taking action instead of giving me looks huh?" Vergil said crossing his arms.

"Damn you!, Vergil Sparda I know all about you, being the elder son of that traitor Sparda! My name is Pazuzu and I will avenge my grandfather!" Said the student

"You know about me? And your grandfather?" Vergil said in reply

"My grandfather was the great Beowulf , you killed him and took his soul using his power! I will never forgive you!" The student shouted

Mizore was doing her usual spying on Tskune before she sleeps and heard the shouting and went in the direction of it. "What's Vergil doing out this late? And who is this student?" Finding a hiding spot she watched the commotion.

A grin formed on Vergil's face "Ah Beowulf... a foolish excuse of a demon he was...as for my father, he did what he did, you actually seek vengeance for your grandfather? How pathetic, Your grandfather was good practice for my blade" Said Vergil with a cold chuckle.

Pazuzu was enraged "How dare you say that about my grandfather! Your death will be brutal!" Yelled Pazuzu as he transformed into his monster form, it was similar to Beowulf's look but had dark red energy instead of white, Pazuzu ran at Vergil on all fours, his fist glowing dark red.

Vergil dashed to the side with blinding speed, he charged his devil energy to his legs letting it flow through to his feet, with his channeled energy he tripped Pazuzu and kicked him up in the air with his inhuman strength, as Pazuzu was airborne Vergil Unsheathed his Yamato and used his speed to kick himself off the ground zooming right beside the enemy unleashing a series of slashes with speed faster than a blink, he landed on his feet and crouched following up a front roll returning to his feet standing, Pazuzu landed still and blood running slowly down his body.

"N-No I failed.." Pazuzu mumbled as last words while Vergil sheathed his blade causing his enemy to fall to many small pieces as the blood spewed and splatted everywhere getting on the nearby tree's causing them to become covered in demon blood.

"Hmph" Vergil said watching the many limbs fade as he wore a sinister grin

Mizore's eyes widened witnessing the violent kill Vergil did "I had a feeling you were powerful, just what are you?" Mizore asked slowly emerging from the hiding spot

Vergil blinked "M-Mizore?! How long were you there?" Questioned Vergil knowing he couldn't lie his way out of this moment

"Just spit it out" Mizore demanded

Vergil let out a sigh. "In class, remember the teacher mentioning Sparda had two sons?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Mizore asked

"Well...I'm the elder son of Sparda, I'm the half-breed elder child of The Dark Knight Sparda" Vergil answered.

Mizore was amazed, she put a lollipop in her mouth and blinked.

"Wow you'd be pretty popular in the school if they found this out huh?" Mizore asked

"Yes... but I-"

"You don't want anyone to know right?...This will be a secret between you and me, so chill out okay?" Said Mizore smiling

Vergil was relieved, he relaxed a bit. "Thank you Mizore...If things were to get around that I have Sparda's blood in my veins many would try to destroy me..and that would not be good...for others"

Mizore nodded "Don't mention it Vergil, now it's getting late I think we should head back to our dorms" Said Mizore

"Right, but in return for you keeping this a secret can I at least walk you back to the dorm entrance?" Vergil asked

Mizore blinked "Well alright" she shrugged and began walking with him towards the girls dorm entrance

"So Vergil, If you don't mind me asking, how is it being a half-breed?" Asked Mizore

"Its fine.. well its alright but...honestly I wish I was a full demon..I dislike being part human" Vergil replied as they arrived at the entrance.

"Why do you hate being part human?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"For many different reasons... I'll say that... goodnight Mizore" Said Vergil looking at her.

"Oh... right goodnight Vergil" Mizore said nodding with a small smile before walking down to the hall back to her dorm room.

Vergil took a few steps forward then stopped for a moment looking back.(Why did she insist on keeping a secret?) he wondered, Vergil shook off the thought and continued on to his dorm room, he took off the top of his school uniform and threw it on a stool, he kicked off his brown boots setting his Yamato at bedside and let his thoughts roam for a little.(Mizore Shirayuki huh...?) Vergil thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-End Of Chapter-

**Quick Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, if you liked the chapter feel free to leave a review on what you thought, again thanks for the support, next chapter will be made soon as we continue to follow The Dark Angel on his adventure in Yokai Academy.**

**~Darkslayer**


	4. Siblings And A Snow Woman

**Devil May Cry: A Snow Woman's Kiss**

**Chapter 4: Siblings And A Snow Woman**

It was yet another typical morning at Yokai and Vergil who surprisingly slept well for once got out of bed and walked to the bathroom in his dorm, there was a shared bathroom but Vergil requested his dorm room to have its own bathroom, he didn't care for others, compared to his power all the other guys were lower leveled monsters. Despite being a half-breed Vergil could control his demonic power just like a full breeded demon. He brought his hand back over his hair making it spike and threw on his undervest after putting on pants he then put on his custom student uniform and hooked his sheathed Yamato on his belt, Vergil thought the school would of did something to make Vergil unable to carry his blade but without his knowledge Vergil didn't know the director had told all the staff at Yokai that he was allowed to carry his blade so he just figured they didn't care. Vergil slowly walked to his door unaware of the shadow on the outside of his dorm room door and he proceeded to open it.

"Well good morning" Said Mizore who was standing in front of his door.

The surprise greeting from Mizore caught Vergil off guard causing him to jump a little.

"Mizore!? What the-... Tch How long have you been there , and how did you even sneak in the boys dorm?" Vergil questioned.

Mizore blinked "You ask too much questions... well there was no one around and I know my way around this school real well.. actually, there was one boy who saw but.. he won't say anything if he doesn't want a 'cold shadow' everywhere he goes." She said plopping a lollipop in her mouth.

Vergil was impressed and very slightly irritated but shook off the feeling of annoyance.

"I see... well what brings you here anyway?" He asked.

"Well about last night... it's like no one even knows the student you killed is missing, it's strange, just figured I'd tell you there isn't anything to worry about." Mizore said putting her hands in her sweater pocket.

"Right.. I was not worried the slightest anyway but thank you, anyway its about time for class." Vergil said walking ahead.

Mizore walked beside him , her hands still buried inside the front pocket of her sweater,the two walked further until meeting their friends on the pathway to the school gate entrance.

"Good morning Mizore, and...?" Said a girl with a pink dress, dark brown hair in a pigtail -like style with two thin bangs coming down her face beside her violet eyes.

Mizore realized Vergil hadn't met Ruby yet.

"Ruby, this is Vergil, Vergil, Ruby." Mizore introduced.

"Ah yes, I heard there was a new student, welcome to Yokai" Ruby said smiling.

'Right thanks."He replied.

A few seconds after , Moka, Tskune, Kurumu and Yukari showed up.

"Hey you three , good morning" Greeted Moka with a smile.

"Morning Vergil, Mizore, Ruby." Tskune said nicely.

"Morning guys" Yukari said with a bright smile.

"Heyyyyyy guys , good morning" Said Kurumu waving.

"Morning.." Vergil simply said

"Morning you guys."Mizore said calmly

"So I see you met Ruby huh? that's good." Said Moka cheerfully.

"Yeah, I heard about the new student, and now I've met him" Ruby said with a nod.

"Hopefully you two can be friends" Moka replied.

As the friends chatted making their way to the school,not far behind them was Kokoa and her bat minion Ko.

"There he is miss Kokoa, he's a famous monster but kinda forgot why weeeeeee." Said Ko flying beside Kokoa.

"I have a feeling, he could be another problem, a big one, Vergil Sparda, once I find out about you I'll use you to get my big sister back!" Kokoa said to herself.

Vergil and the other went to class like any other day , eventually it was lunch time and the group sat together at their usual table.

"Remember guys, we have another newspaper club meeting after dismissal so don't forget." Moka reminded.

Everyone nodded and continued eating their food, Moka remembered hearing a few students earlier talking about something, she decided to ask her friends if they heard too.

"Hey guys I just remembered hearing a few girls talking about hearing noises last night on campus , they said they heard screaming, kind of scary huh? did you guys hear anything about it?" Moka asked.

"Oh yeah I heard about that too." Kurumu added.

"Wow I heard that too, I wonder what happened" Yukari wondered.

"Did you guys hear about it too?" Moka asked Vergil and Mizore.

Mizore and Vergil looked at each other and blinked, the two looked back at their friends.

"I heard about it but it's probably a rumor" Vergil replied.

"Yeah , nothing but a silly little rumor." Mizore agreed with Vergil.

Moka blinked as well and nodded.

"Yeah I hope it was" Moka replied back.

"I sure hope so too, we don't have time for violence too, the first mini exam is coming up too." Tskune noted nodding.

"Hey I got an idea, How about we do an article on the noises that were heard outside guys!" Kurumu suggested..

Mizore and Vergil silently gasped and shook their heads, the two had to keep it a secret so they instantly thought of a way to say no.

"That won't happen, it's pointless.." Vergil stated

Moka and the others looked at each other and looked back at Mizore and Vergil.

"Oh? Why is that?" Kurumu asked.

"Well..." Vergil was trying to think

"Because.. because we have no evidence, it would be a waste of time to work on an article with very little proof." Mizore added.

"Yeah that's right." Vergil agreed with a nod.

"Well you guys have a point" Tskune replied.

"Yeah I guess that would be a waste." Yukari nodded.

After lunch passed the rest of the days classes seemed to speed by rather quickly, it was time for the club meeting, everyone showed up except Ginei, the others sat down and began to brainstorm article idea's, with no good idea's in mind the group was slightly frustrated, but they were quick to calm down, eventually an article was made with exam strategies, there was also a feature on the human world, Vergil and Tskune both knew lots about the human world so they made one together with teamwork. The friends left the club room and as they left and made it outside Kokoa was standing right in front of them holding a spiked bat.

"Take off the rosary or I kick your asses." Kokoa threatened.

"Kokoa please!" Moka exclaimed.

"Let me handle it this time." Vergil said taking a step forward.

"You?!, Hmph I'll kick you to the ground" Kokoa shouted charging at Vergil with her weapon.

The others always wondered what kind of Monster Vergil was, they never could tell, out of the others Mizore was the only one that knew due to that previous night .

Moka nodded, the others besides Mizore wanted to help.

"Before anyone says anything no, I got this" Vergil said waiting for Kokoa to strike.

Right at the moment Kokoa swung her bat at Vergil who instantly moved to the side avoiding the strike, Kokoa twisted her body and used her strength to make another strike to Vergil but he unsheathed quickly and slashed during her strikes causing a clash for clash moment , they were both hitting each others weapons each attacking moment making sparks,Vergil's friends were amazed how they matched strike for strike, a few minutes in the fight Vergil landed a few minor cuts on her legs and a small cut on her shoulder, he could end it but decided to hold back, Kokoa jumped back and pointed her bat down using the weight to support her in a direct kick , Vergil was kicked in the shoulder and pushed slightly off his feet into a tree but immediately he rebounded off the tree using his foot to jump directly to Kokoa he was ready to land a killing slash but Moka ran to the battlefield, Tskune soon followed behind her.

"No! Vergil she's still my sister please don't" Moka shouted running to the middle of the fight.

Tskune ran after her worried. "Vergil don't over do it! Moka be careful!" He shouted running after Moka, Vergil seen Moka in the blink of an eye and forced himself to stop his slash at the last minute, he dropped to the ground and stood there gripping his now sheathed Yamato, Kokoa kept her guard and was ready to strike at any moment.

While running after Moka Tskune tripped over a rock and accidentally took off Moka's rosary unleashing a huge amount of energy , the sky turned red and bats flew away, Vergil watched as Moka transformed once again, he felt the surge of energy.

Kokoa gasped in delight seeing her real sister out again.

"My sister! I've missed you!" Kokoa exclaimed.

"Still being a pain huh? It's time you learn your place!" Said Moka kicking Kokoa in the face sending her in the air a few meters back she quickly rebounded and got up quickly, she was injured but charged at Moka , the two sisters exchanged shots back and forth, it seemed Moka and Kokoa were having a real fight for once, it was a long time since the two had a promising battle, Vergil and the others watched the sisters fight.

"Wow this fight is getting serious!" Yukari exclaimed wathing the battle.

"Holy crap these two are actually going at it!" Kurumu said stunned.

Tskune was amazing seeing the two S-Class Vampire sisters fight he was so shocked he was speechless.

(Wow these two are really letting it out, be careful you two.) Tskune thought to himself.

(...This fight is pretty interesting.. all that power ...) Vergil thought to himself silently.

"If I win this fight, you stay out of your rosary." Kokoa stated gripping her weapon.

"Fine but that's if you win, you have gotten stronger but you can't win, you need to be completely stronger to take me down." Moka replied, after a few more shots were matched Moka did a strong spinning back kick sending Kokoa back and landing right into a tree.

Kokoa looked up at Moka groggy. "W-Why do you have to go back in it, don't you care how I feel?" Kokoa demanded an answer.

Moka just chuckled small and smiled. "I'm not the same as I used too be, See you later, kay Kokoa." Moka simply said with a smile and wink before walking to Tskune.

"M-Moka no..." Kokoa mumbled before passing out.

Moka took the rosary and attached it back to the choker sealing her power again, a now groggy Moka fell back into Tskune's arm's.

The siblings fight reminded Vergil about his fight he had on the Temen-Ni-Gru tower with Dante, he stood there silently for a moment, everyone walked on ahead but Mizore poked Vergil's shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" She asked looking at him, Vergil shook his head and snapped out of his trance and looked at Mizore.

"Yeah, let's go" He said following behind the others, Mizore nodded and followed as well.

Later on that evening Moka had her rosary back on and everyone was in their dorm rooms except Vergil who was walking on campus, witnessing the fight Moka and Kokoa had made him think of his little brother Dante, he couldn't help but wonder how his brother was doing but he shook it off and continued his walk.

"You again.. Vergil." Said a familar voice, Vergil turned around to see Kokoa standing there looking at him crossing her arms.

"What do you want Kokoa?" He asked putting his guard up.

"Oh nothing..just to propose an offer that's all.."Said Kokoa with a grin.

"Offer...?" Vergil asked carefully eyeing Kokoa, Vergil was suspicious of her.

Not far away Mizore was once again spying on Tskune through his window, she was near some bushes well hidden.

"Oh Tskune, I never get tired of watching you before I get some shut-eye." Mizore said to herself, She didn't hear Vergil and Kokoa and had no idea those two were outside.

"Yeah, you see my Ko buddy has managed to find a few things out about you...I know you have a brother just like I have a sister." Kokoa explained, Vergil narrowed his eyes.

"Yup. and I also have a feeling you're power hungry, and I happened to find a way to steal some of the director's power, so here's my offer." She said with a grin.

"Go on..." Vergil replied, he was slightly interested.

"Well, here's the deal, You help me get my sister back and in exchange I'll let you in on the secret to getting that power" Kokoa walked closer to Vergil.

"I bet you'd be able to conquer the demon world with this power." She said quietly before stepping back.

Vergil gave her a careful glare.

"Just what right do you have sticking your nose in someone else's past!?" Vergil snapped.

Kokoa just laughed a little and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just trying to help you, don't you want to take care of the business you had with your brother? Also don't think I'm your friend just cause I offered you this, we're just business partners, and to be fair I'll let you think about it for a little, you have two weeks to think about this, then I'll find you again and will be expecting an answer." Kokoa let out an evil giggle.

"See ya." Was her last words before jumping away with laughter, Mizore heard the laughing and went to investigate only to find Vergil standing by himself crossing his arms.

"Vergil? Was that Kokoa? What did that bitch want?" Mizore asked, her ice claws out of her sleeves ready to fight, she looked around and didn't see Kokoa and made her claws disappear so she looked at Vergil.

Vergil was silent for a moment then turned to her.

"It's nothing, she was just threatening me... the usual stuff she does." Vergil replied, he lied to Mizore but he wasn't sure why, he just didn't want to tell her, he trusted her but couldn't bring himself to tell her about his past but he knew the truth would be revealed in due time.

"Oh .. Pfft forget about her, well wanna walk me back to the dorm again?" Mizore said plopping a lollipop in her mouth.

"...Alright" He said beginning to walk with Mizore, they followed the pathway to the girl's dorm.

"So what was she saying?" Mizore asked looking over to him as they walked, she could tell something was wrong but she figured she would find out when he would be ready to talk.

"Just said she wasn't going to let me get in the way of getting her sister back that's all..." Vergil said looking over to her, not far away, on top of a tree Kokoa watched the two walk away all she had was a grin.

"Think about it Vergil.. you can't hold in your true self forever." Kokoa said to herself then jumped away.

"Wow that chick doesn't give up, once again I should of frozen her solid then things would be somewhat more peaceful." Mizore said putting her hands in her sweater pocket.

"You sure like freezing people, but that doesn't surprise me since you are a snow woman after all." Vergil stated as the two were closer to the dorm.

"You know it." Mizore replied.

The two finally arrived at the entrance to the girls dorm, Mizore turned to Vergil and waved with a small smile.

"Thanks for the escort , goodnight Vergil."

"Right, goodnight Mizore" He said with a nod, he turned around and began walking back to the boys dorm, he let his thoughts float in mind on the way to his room, the time he finally arrived at the his room he threw off his shirt and kicked off his brown boots and took off his brown cut off gloves putting them on his nightstand, he placed the Yamato at bedside and drifted into sleep.

-END OF CHAPTER-

**Author note: Thanks for your patience guys, since I'm usually busy on weekdays you can expect next chapters of my stories to be released on weekends, this story seems really popular with you guys and I'm glad for that I promise you can expect more crazy stuff to happen as we follow The Dark Angel on his adventures in Yokai academy, I always love the support I get from you guys, until the next chapter see ya and thanks for reading. **


	5. Decisions Part 1 And A Snow Woman

**Devil May Cry: A Snow Woman's Kiss **

**Chapter 5: Decisions Part 1 And A Snow Woman**

This morning for Vergil was tough, even though he had slept the events of the previous night kept his steady mind thinking and thinking over and over about what Kokoa had offered, her voice stating the offer played in his mind many times, he staggered out of bed ("Well, here's the deal, You help me get my sister back and I'll let you in on a secret to getting that power...I bet you'd be able to conquer the demon world with this power..") Those exact words kept playing over and over again in his head, it continued as he did his usual morning stuff, once dressed with his fixed spiky hair and his sheathed Yamato hooked to his belt he headed to class, it was gym class so he got changed and proceeded to the track field, his Yamato was hooked on his shorts belt , he never wanted to leave the Yamato unattended, if the blade was to get in the wrong hands chaos would surely be on the brink.

The past few gym classes the girls and boys gym classes were merged together , Vergil began to realize Mizore barely showed up for class, sometimes she would skip it entirely but she mostly just showed up late on purpose, he wondered why she was like this when it came to gym class.

Today they were doing track and field running and Mizore was just hiding behind a tree peeking out barely visible .

"Alright , four laps lets go!" shouted Mr. Kotsubo, the gym teacher, the class did as instructed but Vergil walked over to Mizore and before he could get any closer he was pulled into tree and found himself on a few tree branches, he sat down on one and Mizore was beside him on the same tree branch, it was a sturdy strong branch and was able to hold both their weight.

"Mizore? Did you pull me up here?" Vergil asked.

"Yep, I seen you coming towards me so I came up here and that's when I pulled you up, this way he can't see us." She replied.

"I see... smart thinking" He replied.

"I know many hiding spots with amazing views, when I stalk I'm careful" She said with a proud smile.

Interesting...but that would explain why your stealth approach is amazing." Vergil complimented.

"Thank you, anyway you were walking to me for a reason, so what is it?" She asked looking at him.

"I noticed you tend to skip this class quite a bit, why is that?" Vergil asked.

"Well..." before she could begin talking the bell rang and stated that class was now over.

"Oh the bell, we should get going" Said Mizore quickly before jumping down from the tree, Vergil was angry , the bell chose a bad time to go off, right when she was going to explain, Vergil seen a sad look when she tried explaining, he wanted to know,but he didn't know if he was asking a bad question, all he wanted was to find out, he jumped out of the tree as well and followed the class looking as if he was there for class, the teacher didn't seem to notice he was just joining so he was in the clear.

Next class was history so the class proceeded to their homeroom Ms. Nekoname's room and took their seats at the desks.

"Hello class, to start we are going to talk about the different classes of monsters and will be explaining a little about them." Said .

The students took their seats and brought out their binders and school supplies, they began to turn their attention to Ms. Nekoname.

"Okay first we are going to begin with low class monsters" Ms. Nekoname began to explain, Vergil was tired because he had trouble sleeping thinking about that deal Kokoa offered him , so he accidentally dosed off a little during class, he awoke back to reality after giving his head a quick shake, Vergil immediately returned his attention to Ms. Nekoname.

"Now S-Class Monsters,Demons, You see demons were once worshipped as gods in the human world, they are incredibly powerful with inhuman strength, speed and Agility, well that covers the lesson so take notes okay class?"

Moka and the others had already taken the notes, Mizore's seat was next to his and she had seen that his paper was blank , she leaned over and whispered to him, he felt her cold icy breath on his ear, he had no idea why but he enjoyed her whisper.

"Hey if it will cool off your stress I can let you copy me if you want?" Mizore offered.

Vergil looked over at Mizore, he was relieved she would offer him to copy off her notes.

"Mizore... that is so kind of you, are you certain?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah, I insisted didn't I?' Mizore replied.

"Well I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Vergil said looking over at her.

Mizore shook her head. "It's okay, it's only history not a math test or something, it's alright, I don't mind."

Vergil nodded and formed a small smile. "Very well... thank you Mizore."

"No problem, here." She handed him her paper and Vergil reached over to take it , their hands touched for a moment and the two caught eyes with each other for about three seconds before Mizore had a slight blush and Vergil took the paper and began writing down the notes from Mizore's paper while Mizore found herself thinking, she was starting to have different thoughts on Vergil.

About four minutes after Vergil had already finished copying down her writing, he put his pencil down and picked up her paper and handed it to her, she appeared to be in a daze so Vergil called out to her. "Mizore... your paper."

She blinked and returned to reality giving her attention to Vergil.

"Oh right, thanks." She said taking back her paper.

Not long after the bell rang and it was class change so the students began to exit the room.

"Okay class have a wonderful day." Said Ms. Nekoname dismissing the class.

"Thanks but miss your tail" said a female student.

"Meow?" Ms. Nekoname exclaimed. The class left the room, the rest if the classes went on like any other class, the rest of the morning went on and soon it was lunch time. Vergil, Mizore and the others sat at their usual table. They talked about the upcoming miniature exam's and how they are going to plan and prepare for it.

"So are you guys prepared for the mini exam? It's almost here, I think its next week." Yukari said.

"Well I am certainly getting myself ready in time, that is for sure." Vergil replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm studying alright." Mizore simply said.

"Oh! I almost forgot I'm glad you brought that up Yukari." Moka exclaimed.

"I already started studying, this way I'll be finished in no time, YAHOO-HOO!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"You actually studied? Like heck you did, your wrinkling wind bags are more bigger than your brain." Yukari said with a laugh.

Kurumu was angered from the comment made by Yukari.

"What did you just say you little brat?!" Kurumu exclaimed

"You heard me miss sag-fast, the bigger they are the faster they sag" Yukari said with a laugh.

"You're gonna it now you flat-chested brat" Kurumu grabbed Yukari and gave her a bit of a nuggie and Yukari quietly giggled as Kurumu did so.

"Come on you two not now." Moka said looking at them with her innocent eyes.  
"Leave them, they need to deal with their squabbles as petty as they are." Vergil said before taking a bite out a cinnamon bun.

Mizore didn't have a dessert and she finished her food already.

"Hey Vergil" she said looking over to him.

"Yes Mizore?" He replied.

"Think I could have a piece?" She asked, the others had their attention focused on Kurumu and Yukari arguing.

"Hmm I suppose so" Vergil ripped his cinnamon bun in half and gave her the piece, she took the piece.

"Thanks Vergil" She took a bite and after a few more bites she ate it all.

"No...Problem?" He replied, the others were still trying to stop Kurumu and Yukari's argument. After the lunch period the group went to the remaining classes and time passed quickly, while walking outside on campus Moka and the others were talking about art class.

"The painting of the heart was for you Tskune." Moka said softly the two were ahead of the group. The others were about five meters behind them.

"Oh wow.. thank you Moka it's beautiful, you're really talented." Tskune complimented.

"Actually I made a few mistakes on it, I'll make a better one tomorrow I promise" She said.

"Moka you may not think so but I'm positive about this, it's perfect because you made it for me I don't care about a few mistakes its perfect in my eyes." He responded.

"Oh Tskune." Moka said softly looking at him with a blush.

"Oh Moka.." Tskune said also blushing.

"Tskune"

"Moka"

"Oh Tskune!~" Moka said moving closer.

"Moka~"

The two were about to kiss but Kurumu interrupted them.

"Hey! Hold it!" Kurumu called out running to them, quickly the two looked away, Tskune formed an awkward smile and looked at the ground pretending to admire a tree while Moka flattened out her hand and put it on her forehead as she looked at the sky acting as she was enjoying the sky's view.

"You were gonna suck his blood weren't you!" Kurumu exclaimed pointing a finger at Moka, Moka then cupped her hands together covering her mouth with pink cheeks, that really wasn't the case but Moka acted as if that was exactly what she was aiming for.

"Huh?" Tskune said confused slightly.

"I can't help it, it tastes so wonderful." Moka said with a light giggle.

"I knew it, we can never drop our guard around her" Kurumu said crossing her arms.

"Yeah that's for sure, we need to watch her more often." Yukari exclaimed

"Of course if Tskune was to faint I would take care of him." Kurumu said in a seductive tone.

"Uhh.." Tskune said looking at Kurumu.

"No! I would if anything you would knock him unconscious again with your wrecking balls for boobs!" Yukari implied.

"Hey shut up you little runt!" Kurumu said angered looking at Yukari.

"Noo I would help Tskune!" Moka shouted

Meanwhile as this was going on Vergil was walking with Mizore and for the first time she didn't go join Tskune's harem, Vergil began to wonder why.

(Why is she not clinging to Tskune like she usually does...? ) He thought deeply to himself as he walked with her.

Mizore popped a lollipop in her mouth.

"Vergil.." She said

"Yes Mizore..?" He replied

"What exactly did Kokoa say to you that night?" She asked.

Vergil was curious why she would ask him, he didn't tell her so how could she possibly know?.

"What do you mean?" He said.

Mizore blinked. " Kokoa never usually bothers with other than her sister, she'll only start something if stood in her way."

"Well..." He mumbled

"You can tell me, you trust me right ?" Mizore asked.

"Of course I trust you." Vergil replied.

"Then tell me, I'd like to know" She said.

At this point Vergil knew he was caught, he decided to submit and tell her, but he didn't want to since the others were not far up ahead.

"Fine...but not here..." Vergil simply said.

"Alright, where and when?" Mizore asked.

"Meet me on campus this evening by the tree you always stalk behind." Vergil said.

She blinked again. "Alright , sure." Mizore replied

The group went to a quick newspaper meeting and then went to their respective dorm rooms, Vergil left his dorm room and proceeded to the tree to meet Mizore, he arrived at the tree.

Vergil looked around and didn't see anyone, but he remembered so he looked in the tree and no one was there, Vergil was beginning to think she was too tired when suddenly rustling noises in the bush next to him caught his attention, he slowly began to take baby steps to the bush.

"What are you doing?"

Vergil jumped and turned around ready to unsheath but he recognize the voice and refrained himself from touching the sheath.

"Always making silent entrances as usual." Vergil said looking at Mizore who stood behind him.

"So anyway what happened last night?" Mizore asked getting straight to the point.

"She...she told me she knows a secret way to steal the directors power and she's willing to tell me once I help her do this." He replied.

Mizore sighed. "You shouldn't trust that girl, she's always up to no good, she'll just get you into trouble, I've known you for a little while now and I can see that you're a better person then that." Mizore implied.

"That may be so right now... but my past has yet to haunt me once again and try to overtake me..." Vergil admitted.

Mizore tilted her head slightly to the side. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Mizore.. there is quite a lot you do not know about me.." Vergil said quietly.

She locked her hands together and put them on her lap and looked directly at Vergil. "Then tell me, have all the time in the world at the moment." Said Mizore.

"But aren't you tired? I would not want to keep you awake." Vergil replied.

"It's okay I've stayed up late before, besides I want to know more about you." She said with a light smile.

Vergil never thought someone would ever what to willing know about him, at this moment Vergil knew she was someone special to him.

"Well... alright, back when I was eight years old, after father died it was left for mother to take care of me and my younger brother Dante.. it was on our birthday...demons attacked.. they killed mother and Dante and I were split up, seeing mother die before my eyes.. it changed me and I devoted my life to getting more power...I had no idea my new path would lead me into darkness, after my plan failed I fell to the depths of the demon world I had an expecting encounter...

A shadow covered his eyes as he took the strength to say what he was going to say next.

"And what encounter was that..." Mizore said softly.

"An encounter with the very same beast my father defeated many millennia ago...at my weakened state I wasn't able to win...I believed that if my father could too...but I was wrong...after my defeat he forced me to become his servant by corrupting me with his power...I had to do his bidding and fight my brother over and over again..and when I finally lost... I was on the verge of death and then I awoke here..."

Vergil finished explaining and the shadow around his eyes faded as he looked at her, Mizore was silent for a minute.

"Wow... you've been through alot...before almost dying... when you failed him what would usually happen?" She asked softly.

"Usually I would be tortured for a few hours or so..." Vergil responded.

Mizore looked at Vergil in his eyes and without a word she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, Vergil was speechless, he never thought she would hug him, then Vergil without a word put his arms around her and they hugged for a few more minutes.

"Mizore...?" Vergil said quietly.

"I figured you needed one.. for what you've been through." She said softly, a few minutes after they let go of each other, she smiled at him but before anything else would happen a small group of four demons appeared.

Vergil looked over at them with a glare. He instantly put his hand on his Yamato sheath.

"Get ready Mizore, we have some unexpected party crashers." Said Vergil

"Yeah looks like we gotta deal with them first." She replied.

"So this is where you hide Son Of Sparda...its time we end this game.. you cannot live any longer, this is not your business Snow Woman so you can leave." The lead demon spoke.

"It'll be a cold day in hell If I'm going to let you guys hurt him." Mizore said as ice claws emerged from her sleeves.

"Mizore are you sure about this?" Vergil asked.

"It was us a few minutes ago so in this moment we're in this together." She replied.

Vergil nodded and as the demons charged at he two Vergil unsheathed his Yamato and took a step forward as he slashed two demons in half, he then sheathed the blade and the two he had slashed fell in half and faded, Mizore unleashed a group of ice pillars and froze the demons , she jumped in he air and smashed one in pieces while she left the other one stay frozen, the frozen demon landed and Vergil walked up to him he used some of his demon energy to thaw the top part of the demon so he could talk.

Vergil summoned five summoning swords and they spiraled around him.

"Tell me who sent you, if you refuse these blades will stab you in vital area's and I will summon more to give you a truly painful slow death!" Vergil demanded, he was dead serious, his eyes were glowing bright blue due to his demonic energy rising. The demon truly feared Vergil's glare and agreed to talk.

"Okay! okay! I've received orders from a high ranked demon he goes by the name Belfagore thats all I know I swear, he doesn't know you're here I was to report back to him" The demon pleaded.

"I see... thanks, go ahead Mizore." Vergil said

Mizore's eyes flashed a crystal blue and the demon was fully frozen again, Vergil casted away the phantom swords and in another bright flash of Mizore's eyes the ice shattered killing the demon immediately.

"Thank you..Mizore." Vergil said to her.

"Don't mention it." She replied giving him the plus sign, Vergil walked her back to the girl's dorm entrance, after they arrived they bid each other goodnight.

"Listen Vergil... just wanna say, I don't think you need more power to be stronger, you already are." Mizore said sweetly.

Vergil looked at her."Thanks Mizore... for everything you've done tonight."

"No problem, I felt like freezing something anyway, also thanks for the escort." She replied.

"Right" Vergil said with a nod

Mizore gave him another quick hug and he returned it.

"Goodnight Vergil."

"Goodnight Mizore.."

"Stalk you later." She teased and walked to her room, Vergil couldn't help but give a small smile before walking to his dorm, He got back to his room, took off his boots, pants and shirt, putting the Yamato at bedside he fell fast asleep.

-End Of Chapter-

**Author's note: About Vergil being tortured by Mundus was kind of an extra add on to make things more interesting, because really it's not known if he was tortured or not, sorry for the wait I've been busy but since its Spring Break I can release more chapters often, take care and thanks for reading and the continuing support, see ya in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
